gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvan Family
''The Salvan Family ''is one of Gallows Hill's familes and unfortunately not one of the Founding Families, also is one of the oldest families to exist there due to the fact of them being vampire and have existed from 1642 till well present. Due to the loss in information of the family some of the recent family members from the earliest of the 1200s to 1700s are from this day unknown. The 1st Salvans were very unfortunate due to them living in a small cottage. Unlike the second family who were very fortunete. Season Apperance The Salvan Family are promised to be seen within Season One or Two. If they are in an episode either seratate or together, this section will be filled in by writer OldOneX. Gallow Hill Fan Specials The Salvan Salvation Infomation In 1642 the Salvan Family bloodline is thought to have started in the Pennsylvanian city of Liverpool, but in 1678 they were forced to leave the city due to a plague that destroyed nearly all of the city population then, the family settled in the town of Gallows Hill and the second family was started. How did the second family come around? Over the years before the second family existed, the family was growing. Yusuf and Abby's daughter, her husband and little boy moved away from Liverpool and settled in a small town community of Gallows Hill and six or 10 years later her little boy was was 20 and he met a girl and also made the family grow and began the new line of Salvans. Family Members Please Note: These members are important to plots and episodes. *'Yusuf and Hari's Unknown Mother' † *'Yusuf and Hari's Unknown Father † *'Yusuf Salvan' †: Son of Mother and Father, and married to Abby. *'Hari Salvan' †: Yusuf's Brother and son of Unknown Mother and Father, born 1658. *'Abby Salvan' † : Yusuf's wife, and half sister to Hari. *'Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter' †: Unknown date of birth. *'Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter's Husbend' †: He married Yusuf and Abbys Daughter at the age of 23 and 5 years later conceved their first and only child. *'Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter's Little Boy' †: He was conceved years after her mother and father got wed, and at the age of 14 met a young girl and got together. *'Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter's little boy's child' † *'Silvanus Armaerae Salvan': He is husbend to Ulisa Salvan and Father to Liam Salvan. *'Ulisa Salvan': She is married to Silvanus Armaerae Salvan, who conceved a child named Liam Salvan. She was tranformed into a vampire after her husbend, made her freely drink from Vampire Blood supplyied by Gallows Hill Vampire. *'Liam Salvan': He was born in the 1863 in a town called Gallows Hill he lived in a cottage at the base of Gallow Hill, he had a mother and father Ulisa and Silvanus. He was transformated into a vampire by his father, after he came down with an illness that could of killed him and his whole family. *'Lara Lakeson': She is a missing member to the family, she was born in Gallows Hill in the 1900s. The link between the Salvan family and another family is not known and she was brought in by the unknown family, then she changed her name to Lakeson to stop her birth family ever finding her and probebly killing her, and due to Lara's chose of last name the unknown family is probebly named Lakeson. Sidney+Poitier.jpg|Yusuf Salvan †|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Yusuf_Salvan o-HALLE-BERRY-GOLDEN-GLOBES-2013-570.jpg|Abby Salvan †|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Abby_Salvan images.jpg|Hari Salvan †|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Hari_Salvan Shadow-Head-Female.jpg|Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter † Shadow-Head-Female.jpg|Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter's Husbend † Shadow-Head-Female.jpg|Yusuf and Abby's Unnamed Daughter's baby boy Salma-Hayek-Jewelry-Globes2012.jpg|Ulisa Salvan|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Ulisa_Salvan Gerard-Butler-30.jpg|Silvanus Armaerae Salvan|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Silvanus_Armaerae_Salvan Liam Salvan.jpg|Liam Salvan|link=http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_Salvan Removed Members Clocks Jaime Winstone.jpg|Lara Lakeson|link=Lara Lakeson Relationships *Yusuf and Hari (Brothers/Friends) *Yusuf and Abby (Husbend/Wife) *Unnamed Daughter and Abby (Daughter/Mother) *Yusuf and Unnamed Daughter (Father/Daughter) *Unnamed Daughter and Hari (Niece/Uncle) *Unnamed Daughter and Unnamed Boyfriend (Wife/Husbend) *Unnamed Son and Unnamed Daughter's Boyfriend (Son/Father) *Ulisa and Silvanus (Wife/Husbend) *Silvanus and Liam (Father/Son) *Ulisa and Liam (Mother/Son) *Liam and Katrina (Boyfriend and Girlfriend) Category:Donations Category:Families Category:Vampires Category:Humans